Save Me (An H2OVanoss Fanfic)
by Slumsy.69
Summary: Jonathan is in constant pain, both emotionally and physically. What will happen the person he is hurt by the most actually starts to care for him. Title and summary may change. I don't own any real lifelife references. (High School AU) on Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**

 **Heys guys, after a week of not writing anything, I'm finally back and writing again. This is a high school AU, and this will also be a whole series. Also, it would be good if you listened to the Linkin Park songs that are in here. Anyways, R &R and enjoy! **

**(I do not own any Youtubers, Linkin Park, or any other real life references. Sadly)**

 **Chpt. 1: Another Regular Day in Hell**

* * *

"Out of the way, loser!" A teen yelled as he was bumped into by another kid. The other kid shied away from him and kept walking. He always hated that. Everyone would be so mean to him for no reason. They would bump him, hit him, etc, but he hated when they hurt him emotionally. The boy just kept walking, but was pushed to the floor by someone yet again. He looked up and saw the most popular kid in school, Evan Fong. He was the most popular for being the top player in the hockey group, having the most beautiful girl date him, and other things. The thing that had got him the most popularity was his YouTube channel, Vanossgaming. It already had about 3 million subscribers, and still counting.

* * *

"Hey Jonathan, how ya doin'?" Evan asked sarcastically as Jonathan had a look of fear plastered all over his face. He knew what was going to happen, it had always been happening ever since seventh grade. He was quickly pulled by the arm and was flung onto the wall. The instant the boy came in contact with the wall, he cried out in pain. Evan got Jonathan's hand and pulled it to his back, making Jon cry out even more. "Let's see what you got on you." Evan snarled as he searched all of the other boy's pockets. Evan was only able to retrieve a pen, a crumpled five dollar bill, and some earphones. He took the five dollars and let go of Jonathan.

"Let's see if you can make it through lunch without eating." Evan scoffed as he left Jonathan in in pain. The other boy was sad about his lunch money, but was thankful that Evan hadn't taken his earphones, and hadn't found his Ipod. He took his Ipod from his secret jacket pocket and plugged his earphones in. Jon had many songs on the Ipod, but had Linkin Park songs the most, since he was relatable to their music. He quickly put on 'In Pieces' by them, and walked to his first period class.

* * *

 _"There's truth in your lies_

 _Doubt in your faith_

 _All I've got's what you didn't take"_

 _"So I, I won't be the one_

 _Be the one to leave this_

 _In Pieces"_

 _"And you_

 _You will be alone_

 _Alone with all your secrets_

 _And regrets"_

* * *

He mumbled the lyrics and tried not to cry, but failed as he started to cry and sat down on floor, leaning on the wall. He hated being like this. He hated that his dad was a drunk, his mom had left him, and hated everything that had happened to him. He envied Evan, who had the perfect life, with actual best friends.

* * *

 _"Come on, let's go have fun while you can"_

* * *

Jonathan quickly wiped his eyes and got up from the floor. He was already ten minutes late to class, but he didn't care. It's not like anyone cared about him anyways. He still headed to class though.

As Jonathan entered his first period class, all eyes turned to him. "Look who decided to come in?" At first, Jon thought it was another kid who said that, but quickly realized that it was his teacher who said that. He didn't care and just walked over to his seat and plopped himself on the seat. His teacher headed over towards him, and already knew why.

"So, you think you can just come into my class late and not get a in trouble?" His teacher chuckled lightly. "I expect you here for detention after school. If you don't arrive, I'll have to arrange a parent conference to discuss you're problems here." His teacher warned as he walked back to his desk. Jonathan didn't care what would happen. His dad would just beat the shit out of him after the conference for being a waste of human flesh. He didn't care about anything anymore. He would only have to suffer for 6 weeks, before he only had to suffer at home all of summer break.

* * *

As he walked away from his last period, ready to go home, he was faced with Evan again, but this time, Evan had his gang of friends with him. "Hey Jonathan, I came back with some friends. Do you know them? So, this is Dave, Craig, Marcel, and Luke. I think the only guy you know is Luke" Evan was right, he knew who Luke was because he used to be his best friend.

* * *

 _"Luke, you wanna get something to eat?" Jonathan asked, but he got no response from his best friend. "Jonathan, I can't be friends with you anymore. Evan said that he'll accept me into his group if I stop being your friend." Luke said as he saw the hurt on Jonathan's face. He hated seeing his friend in more pain then he saw already in, with his parents and all. "Sorry, but this is goodbye. No hard feelings?" Luke asked as he didn't expect what happened. His jaw was filled with pain as he realized that Jonathan had punched him. "You know what? Whatever, I'm glad I'm leaving you're sorry ass! I glad I don't have a friend who cuts his wrist! I don't need your friendship, I have Evan's!" Luke shouted as he saw Jonathan start to cry. Luke immediately felt bad and tried to comfort him, but was pushed away. "FUCK YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" Jonathan shouted at the top of his lungs. He quickly ran away, leaving Luke on the sidewalk. Luke felt bad, but Jonathan was overreacting. "Pshh, whatever! Don't need him." Luke said as he walked away, heading towards Evan's house._

* * *

"I know you know him, since he was your friend. Hence, I said 'was'." Evan said as he pushed Jon to the floor. Jonathan couldn't take the anger and sadness anymore and snapped. "I know he was my friend, but left me for an asshole who gives two fucks about people!" Jon shouted as he let the anger flow through him. Evan was taken aback by Jonathan's outburst, but just smirked. "I think we should teach good ole' Jonathan a lesson." Evan said, cracking his knuckles. The group of five closed in on Jon, as the other boy curled into a ball to protect himself.

Evan was the first to send a blow to the boy's body. A kick to his back made Jon cry in pain. Normally, Luke would have stood up for Jonathan, but he liked the cries of pain that emitted from his old friend. He was the next to hit and did it with pleasure. A punch to the head made another cry of pain escape from Jonathan. After everyone had a chance to hurt Jon, Evan picked up the boy's head and saw the pain in his face. "Never do that again, and this will happen less often." Evan snarled as he dropped Jonathan's head to the floor.

* * *

Jonathan felt extreme pain, but tried his best to suck it up. He was already late and knew that his dad would be pissed with that. "Let's listen to music, so I can withstand another painful day." Jonathan told himself as he put his earphones in. He put on 'From The Inside' by Linkin Park.

* * *

 _"Take everything from the inside_

 _And throw it all away_

' _Cause I swear for the last time_

 _I won't trust myself with you."_

* * *

Jonathan felt like crying, but he had to get home. He quickly walked home, hoping his dad wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Jonathan! Get over here!" He heard his name the instant he opened the door. He had it coming, he always did.

The beating wasn't as painful, as much as the words he said.

 _"You're a piece of trash that I have to take care of. You're worthless. No one cares about you. You can't depend on anyone."_

The words that his dad had said while hitting him were just as painful as the punches. "Another day. Another hell." Jonathan sighed as he cried to himself, sleep finally taking over.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I made this so sad for Delirious, but I wanted him to be hurt by everything first, before the romance kicks in on the later chapters. It will come eventually.**

 **Also, I'm sorry about all the Linkin Park songs, but they fit so well with this type of genre. Anyways, review, PM, favorite and follow, and stay slimsy and slimy my friends. - Slimsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me**

 **Hey guys, so after like or two of this story being dead, it's finally time for its reanimation. This story is fully planned out, and I'll possibly take a little less time to update, but not by much. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter of Save Me.**

 **Chpt. 2: Cold and Lost in Desperation**

* * *

Jon woke up, sore from his face and body. He knew that he would be badly bruised, considering he had pale, white skin. Jon just ignored it though and got up from his bed, which was just a dirty mattress that had one pillow and a blanket. To some people, this is the home arrangement of a poor family, but to him this was actually a great thing. Jon had never had a bed before, and he had only recently gotten this mattress. The first time he had slept on it, it was like heaven. Jon then remembered that he had to go to school, so he got out of bed, stretched a little, and went to his closet to get some clothes.

He rummaged through the clothes he had, and chose his favorite outfit. It was a sky-blue hoodie jacket, some black pants, and a pair of black sneakers. Jon then went into the bathroom, debating whether to put on hair gel or not, eventually disagreeing with it. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair down instead, and felt ready. Jon quickly got his things from his room, snuck by his dad's room, and got out the door. He decided to get breakfast at school instead and started to walk faster to get there earlier. As he passed by the other houses that looked nicer than his, Jon was smacked over the head by a few kids on their bikes.

* * *

He sighed in sadness and anger and kept walking. He thought he heard someone yell at the kids who hit him, but he didn't pay much attention.

At school, it was worse. He got hit over the head, teased, punched in the arm, and other things. He let out a sigh of anger yet again and just headed to get his breakfast.

After getting his breakfast, he headed to the one of the halls, where he ate his food by himself. As he was nearing the hall, someone stuck their foot out and tripped him. The food all spilled onto Jonathan, who felt his face turn red from embarrassment. He tried to get away, but everyone was crowding around him, so he just curled into a ball and hoped for the best. Jon then heard something no one in his whole life had ever said.

* * *

"Hey, get the fuck away from him!" The random person yelled towards the crowd. Everyone immediately left and the only people who stayed behind were Evan and his gang. Evan, in return, gave an annoyed look and just smirked sarcastically. "Who the fuck are you? And why are you butting into shit that ain't about you?" Evan asked in a smug tone, clearly trying to intimidate the person in front of him. "I'm Chris, and I'm new to this school. And about this, I don't leave anyone to suffer in pain, embarrassment, or anything for that matter. This guy was tripped by you, and he hasn't done anything wrong." Chris answered Evan's question, and Evan just scoffed. "How about we teach you a lesson?" Evan growled as he waved his friends over. Before Evan even had time to react, Chris sent a strong punch towards him. Evan, in return, was pushed back by the force of the blow. As he got up from the floor, he shot a glance at Chris, then left with his 'group'.

As Jon got up from the floor, his face covered in food and tears, and sat down on one of the lunch benches. Chris then headed towards him, clearly wanting to help Jon. "Hey, are you okay?" Chris asked as he patted his back. "Yeah, thanks for that." Jon sniffled as he gave a small smile. "No thanks needed because I don't like bullies, and that guy seemed like a huge one." Chris said as he just rolled his eyes. "Who, Evan? Yeah, he's the school bully, yet he's the most famous one here too." Jon said as he sighed from all the tension from a few minutes back.

"What is he famous for?" Chris asked, clearly not knowing why. "He has a YouTube channel called VanossGaming." Jon said, noticing Chris had a shocked expression. "No, that's not him! That can't be him! That's not the Vanoss that I know." Chris gasped as he tried to wrap his head around it. "What do you mean by 'that's not the Vanoss I know'? Do you...Do you know him?" Jon asked as Chris just nodded slightly. "Yes, I do. I play with him during his video sessions, but I don't have a YouTube channel to upload my own videos." Chris said as Jonathan gave a slight look of betrayal. "Are you gonna be like him? Be the most spoiled, messed up guy to ever live?" Jon lightly yelled, tears starting to cover his eyes.

"No, I'm not like that. Its because, online, Evan acts like the most chill person to ever exist. I thought he would have been the one to stop any bullying that would happen, but apparently I was wrong." Chris said in one hit. Jon felt he could trust Chris because he had helped him. "Okay, I believe you. Also, I wanna be your friend. I haven't had any friends since 6th grade." Jon said as Chris felt sympathy towards his new friend. "So, you haven't had friends for over 6 years? Well, i'm breaking that chain because I'm your new friend and guard you from bullies." Chris said as he hugged Jonathan lightly.

Jon's eyes went wide, surprised by the fact that someone was hugging him, and just hugged Chris back, grinning like a maniac.

"Well, I got to go to Math class, I'll see you later." Chris said, walking away, but turned back around when Jon tapped him on the shoulder. "Wait, I have that class too. Is it okay if I walk with you there?" Jonathan asked softly, making Chris chuckle lightly because of his shyness. "Why wouldn't I let you come with me? I'm your guard now remember?" Chris laughed as Jon did the same. For once, Jonathan felt happy and safe.

* * *

Evan rushed into the school bathroom, fuming with anger. His fun was disrupted by some stupid new kid and he was punched too. He wanted to kill that Chris guy, yet he wanted to keep Jonathan for no reason at all. When Chris protected Jon, he felt a tiny bit of jealousy, but why? Evan had pent up anger, and punched the wall, making it cave in a little. He returned his hand, his knuckles bleeding a little. Evan replayed the whole thing again in his mind, but something about Chris was familiar to him.

He tried to think of what it was. Evan than opened his eyes wide in realization. "This is the Chris I play with!"

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of the new chapter? I'll probably update this next week, but I'm not to sure. Anyways, stay slumsy my friends. - Slumsy**


	3. Chapter 3

Save Me

Hey guys! I'm back yet again from the deepest depths of my fandom life. Anyways, I thought this story could use an update, so I made this chapter. Anyways, enough of my rant, let's get onto the story.

Chpt. 3: I Won't Trust Myself With You

Jon lay awake on his bed, the blankets enveloping him in a sort of safeguard. This was one of the few things that made him feel safe. Blankets were one thing. A caring friend was the other one. Except…He hadn't had a caring friend in 6 years.

Then the boy that went by the name Chris had taken him into consideration. He had made Jonathan feel safe, protected, secure. He gave him a warm feeling, almost like….

Jonathan then shook that thought from his mind. He couldn't just fall in love with someone, let alone a guy.

Jonathan thought about something again. He had never really known what his sexuality was. Did he like girls? Guys? Both? Or was he not paying much attention due to being lonely and also isolating himself? He had never had any real intimate feelings for anyone, but he didn't know what the warm feeling meant either. He would just have to find out later.

Now Jonathan lay in both silence and in emptiness. His mind had gone blank. The only thing he was aware of was his breathing. After a while, a random question popped into his mind.

What is Chris dreaming about right now?

Could he be dreaming about him? Or maybe about Evan? Or what if it was just some random thing like rainbows, unicorns, and food and all that random crap? He would most likely never know.

Jonathan tried to keep his eyes shut, but he couldn't. Every time he tried, Chris would pop into his mind. Now he only had one last solution to his problem: Listen to music until he slept.

Jon grabbed his phone from the area it lay charging and snatched his earphones from his backpack. He plugged them in and thought about what to listen to.

In the end, he decided to go with Linkin Park, like most of the other times.

"Graffiti decorations

Under the sky of dust

A constant wave of tension

On top of broken trust

The lessons that you taught me

I learned were never true"

Jon felt his eyelids flutter. He was already falling asleep. He mumbled along to the lyrics, and slowly he fell deep into a slumber.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

A crash was heard distinctly from the bottom of the stairs. It had startled Jonathan awake, drool running down his cheek. He rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed. He slowly headed to his closet, where he quietly chose what to wear. He didn't want to cause a ruckus and have his dad up here.

As always, Jonathan went with his Blue hoodie, a plain old black tee shirt under, and some grey jeans. His shoes were some worn out black Converse, the laces a dirty grey, the black already starting to fade away. However, Jonathan didn't mind as long as he had something to wear.

He quickly headed downstairs and tried his best to sneak out, but was yanked by his hoodie as he was about to exit the house. He was then thrown onto the floor, where he let out a yelp of pain. His dad put his face in front of his own face, where he got that sickly sour smell of alcohol.

"So who's your new friend?" His dad asked.

"He's just a guy who helped me. He chased away the guy who bullies me." Jonathan mumbled.

He heard a chuckle emanate from his dad.

"You weak, little bitch. You can't even stand up for yourself. What's next? You're gonna go gay for him?" His dad exclaimed, leaving him flustered from embarrassment and anger. Why the hell did he care if he was gay? He didn't even care about him in the first place.

Now he felt his dad get up and yanked him up as well. His dad, yet again, put his face in front of his.

"Jonathan, if you don't start fighting for your own sake, I will never look at you as my son." His dad said. "You will just be a fucking weakling whose only use would most likely be nothing. Now get out of here, I want to be alone." His dad finished talking as he pushed Jonathan out of the front door.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

He walked alone. He felt like he meant nothing to everyone.

All he ever wanted was for someone to look up to him, or maybe he could do the same for someone else. The only person he thought of was Chris.

But what he only felt at the moment was loneliness. He had fallen onto Cloud Nine, which had been brought to him when Chris had arrived into his life. Now he felt that pit in his stomach. The pit full of sadness and sorrow.

Jonathan shook the feeling away and silently walked, his hands in his pockets and his hoodie over his head.

He hadn't noticed a small group of people hiding, waiting to get back at Jonathan.

Chris tried his best to not keep glancing at the door. He tried his best, but always failed. He was slowly growing anxious because Jonathan hadn't arrived yet. He usually came a bit earlier than Chris, but today he wasn't at the classroom.

Chris took another glance. Nothing. He put his attention to the lesson, but the action of glancing was getting to him. He unintentionally glanced again, but this time his teacher noticed.

"Chris, what is going on? Why are you glancing at the door so much?" His teacher, Ms. Nichols, asked. He glanced once more and then looked at her. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I just feel anxious about something."

"Would you like to discuss it with me? I could possibly help." Ms. Nichols said, a small, caring smile plastered into her face. He hesitated. Would she really be of much help? What if Jonathan just woke up late?

"Uh no, I think I'm fine. I just feel like this because I left a plate of food out and my dog can eat it." Chris lied. He had no dog. He was allergic and knew that the reason was due to worry for Jonathan. Even if he had woken up late, it wouldn't take this long to arrive.

"Oh, okay, I understand. Well, I'll go back to my desk." Ms. Nichols said, but stopped halfway there. "And if you need to talk, I'll be here."

He nodded. Chris started to focus on the lesson again, only briefly looking at the door one last time. At the same time though, he also dropped his paper with the motion of him turning. It skidded its way to the other side of the class. As Chris got up to grab it, he noticed something else. Jonathan wasn't the only one absent. Evan and Luke were gone as well.

Chris connected the few pieces of evidence together. His eyes widened as his brain got the message. Jonathan was in trouble.

Chris quickly got his paper, stuffed it into his binder, got his things, and headed to the teacher's desk. He briefly explained what was happening and she nodded in understanding. She wrote an excuse note as to not get hassled by security or by other teachers. He stuffed the note into his jacket and ran out the door.

And to his misfortune, he didn't notice the note tumble out of his pocket and fall outside the entrance.

Jonathan was on the floor, curled up as to not get hit on the head or chest. He felt motionless and in pain. The kicks that Evan and his crew had given him were painful. Some kicks had actually broken skin and made him bleed. They had also thrown a rock at him. It had hit his head, making it swell up and ooze blood. His eye had already turned black and his neck was bruising from the forceful grab Evan had made when they assualted him.

Jonathan cringed and let a few tears fall. Why did this happen to him? Why him? He felt like he was getting dizzy now. He looked one more time to see another kick being sent. That was the one that did it. He lost consciousness.

Chris arrived at the front of the school, but the security was standing there. He quickly reached into his jacket, but didn't feel the paper. His eyes widened again and he growled in anger. He thought. "What if I risk it? What if I just run out and don't give a fuck what happens?"

(AN: After this paragraph, you may see a bit of improvement in the writing. This is kinda where I left off and I'm barely starting again.)

Pondering on it, he nodded his head.

"If I'm getting in trouble, I'm doing it for this boy." Chris mumbled to himself as he gripped his backpack handles and began sprinting towards the exit. The security guard noticed and told him to stop, but the boy was far from stopping. He ran right by the man and fled, because for this youngster, the boy in the blue hoodie was his top priority.

.•.•.•.•.•

He felt the kicks, each one sending shockwaves of pain all over his body. The occasional punch was also thrown, but it didn't make any difference. His whole body shuddered as these painful blows struck over and over again. He didn't even have the strength to cry or to whimper. Each blow just drained the energy away from him.

He could hear their snickers, their cackles, their ridicules. It hurt him more internally than the external blows.

Jonathan knew this could very well be his end now. He started closing his eyes, simply accepting the fate he was destined for. And just when he expected another blow, he heard skin on skin contact, and the sound of bones smashing against a hard surface.

Far too tired, Jonathan glanced once, seeing Chris fighting the group of guys, right before he succumbed to the pain.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

God that punch felt amazing. It's like that one impact triggered a barrage of fists. He punched Evan in the face, kicked another guy on the chest, and barely missed a fist to his jaw. He had confused Evan, knocked the wind out of the other guy, and still missed about 2 more guys. The other two were about to close in for a strike when Evan told them to stop.

"Chris. The boy that I've been playing video games with for 5 years now. The same Chris that I felt I could talk to the most, has betrayed me for someone so low tier." Evan said all this, but it caught him off guard. He hadn't expected for the boy to realize so soon.

"So what, Evan? Just because he isn't at our "tier" doesn't mean you can push him around for it!" Chris shouted, his face becoming pink from frustration. "Who the fuck do you think you are to hurt someone just because they aren't similar to you?"

Chris wanted to stay and keep fighting, but Jonathan was already out cold and was bleeding a bit from his nose. He picked the boy up bridal style and began running, running towards his house so he could aid Jonathan. He hugged the boy tightly and ran faster, not coming close to letting him go.

"You'll be okay, Jonathan." He looked down at the boy's face and cringed in sorrow. "I promise."

* * *

Good lord, I completely forgot this story was a thing. First things first, this closing note is recently written, so to start off, I apologize for leaving this to collect dust. Also, I am not completely sure what to do with this anymore. I want to keep writing it, but school loves to take time away. I hadn't enough time this vacation to at least write something. I think I've said all that I needed to say. So,


End file.
